Kelley Armstrong
Kelley Armstrong — Author Website Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author About the Author Kelley Armstrong has been telling stories since before she could write. Her earliest written efforts were disastrous. If asked for a story about girls and dolls, hers would invariably feature undead girls and evil dolls, much to her teachers' dismay. All efforts to make her produce "normal" stories failed. Today, she continues to spin tales of ghosts and demons and werewolves, while safely locked away in her basement writing dungeon. She's the author of the NYT-bestselling "Women of the Otherworld" paranormal suspense series and "Darkest Powers" young adult urban fantasy trilogy, as well as the Nadia Stafford crime series. Armstrong lives in southwestern Ontario with her husband, kids and far too many pets. ~ Goodreads | Kelley Armstrong Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Colletions: * Men of the Otherworld (2009) * Tales of the Otherworld (2010) * 10.6. Forbidden (2012) ~ Collection: Women of the Otherworld stories * 13.1. Brazen (December 15th 2013) ~ Collection: Women of the Otherworld stories * Led Astray (Sept 13, 2015) collection Anthologies—Women of Otherworld: * 5.2. "Chaotic" in Dates From Hell (2006) ~ anthology Preview * 7.3. "Stalked" in My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) ~ anthology * 8.2. "The Ungrateful Dead" in Blood Lite 1 (2008) ~ anthology * 9.2 "Zen and the Art of Vampirism" in Vampires: The Recent Undead (2009/2011) ~ anthology * 10.2. "Lucifer's Daughter" in Blood Lite II: Overbite (2010) ~ anthology * 10.4+7.3. "Off-Duty Angel" and "Stalked" in The Hunter and The Hunted (2012) ~ eSpecial * 10.5. "V Plates" in Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (2012) (Noah) Anthologies—Various Others: *Suffer the Children", in Four Summoner's Tales anthology Listings of Shorts and Anthologies: *Otherworld Short Stories series by Kelley Armstrong ~ GR *Short Stories - Otherworld Wiki *Free Online Fiction | Kelley Armstrong *Books | Kelley Armstrong Freebies: * Free Shorts: Free Online Fiction | Kelley Armstrong Awards Publishing Information Author Page: Notes External References Author: *Goodreads | Kelley Armstrong *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author * Interviews: *FAQ | Kelley Armstrong * Extras: *Extras | Kelley Armstrong Bibliography: *Books | Kelley Armstrong *Kelley Armstrong Community: *Kelley Armstrong Forums - Index *(4) Kelley Armstrong *Paperback Writer *Kelley Armstrong (KelleyArmstrong) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Bitten (2001).jpg|1. Bitten (2001—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/bitten/ Stolen (Women of the Otherworld #2) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|2. Stolen (2003—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/stolen/ Dime Store Magic (Women of the Otherworld #3) by Kelley Armstrong .jpg|3. Dime Store Magic (2004—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/dime-store-magic/ Industrial Magic (Women of the Otherworld #4) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|4. Industrial Magic (2004—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/industrial-magic/ Haunted (Women of the Otherworld #5) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|5. Haunted (2005—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/haunted/ Broken (Women of the Otherworld #6) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|6. Broken (2006—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/broken/ No Humans Involved (Women of the Otherworld #7) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|7. No Humans Involved (2007-HC & 2008-paper—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/no-humans-involved/ Personal Demon (Women of the Otherworld #8) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|8. Personal Demon (2008—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/no-humans-involved/ US-Personal Demon (Women of the Otherworld #8) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|8. Personal Demon (2008 US Paper—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/personal-demon/ 9. Living with the Dead (HC-Women of the Otherworld #9) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|9, Living with the Dead (2008-HC Batam—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/living-with-the-dead/ Living with the Dead-USpaper #9.jpg|9. Living with the Dead (2009 US paperback—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/living-with-the-dead/ Frostbitten (2008-first HC—Women of the Otherworld #10) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|10. Frostbitten (2008-first HC—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6255758-frostbitten 10. Frostbitten (Women of the Otherworld #10) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|10. Frostbitten (2012 US paper—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong ~ Excerpts|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/frostbitten/ Waking the Witch (HC-Women of the Otherworld #11) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|11. Waking the Witch (2011-HC & paper—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/waking-the-witch/ 12. Spell Bound (Women of the Otherworld #12) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|12. Spell Bound (2011-HC, 2012-paper—Women of the Otherworld series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/spell-bound/ Men of the Otherworld (Otherworld Stories #1) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|1. Men of the Otherworld (2009—Otherworld Stories series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3422075-men-of-the-otherworld Tales of the Otherworld (Otherworld Stories #2) by Kelley Armstrong.jpg|2. Tales of the Otherworld (2010—Otherworld Stories series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6539105-tales-of-the-otherworld Otherworld Nights- An Anthology (Otherworld Stories #3) .jpg|3. Otherworld Nights: An Anthology (Oct 2014—Otherworld Stories series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20893316-otherworld-nights Dates From Hell (The Hollows 0.5) by Kim Harrison.jpg|5.2, Dates From Hell (2006—Otherworld Stories series) — "Chaotic" by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/30268.Dates_From_Hell 4.3-Many Bloody Returns (Sookie|7.2. Many Bloody Returns (2007—Otherworld Stories series) “Twilight" by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140098.Many_Bloody_Returns My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) by P.N. Elrod .jpg|7.3. My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2007—Otherworld Stories series) — "Stalked" by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1773616.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Honeymoon Blood Lite (Blood Lite -1) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|8.2. Blood Lite (2008—Otherworld Stories series) "The Ungrateful Dead" by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2871256-blood-lite Vampires- The Recent Undead.jpg|9.2. Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011—Otherworld Stories series) "Zen and the Art of Vampirism" by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9637907-vampires Blood Lite II- Overbite (Blood Lite -2) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|10.2. Blood Lite II: Overbite (2010—Otherworld Stories series) "Lucifer's Daughter" by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7840832-blood-lite-ii Blood Lite III- Aftertaste (Blood Lite -3) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|10.4. Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (2012—Otherworld Stories series) "V-Plates" by Kelley Armstrong|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10857421-blood-lite-iii The Screams of Dragons (Cainsville 0.5).jpg|0.5. The Screams of Dragons (2014—Cainsville series) ~ Free online|link=http://subterraneanpress.com/magazine/spring_2014 omens.jpg|1. Omens (2013—Cainsville series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/omens/ Visions.jpg|2. Visions (2014—Cainsville series) by Kelley Armstrong—Art: Tony Mauro|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/visions/ Deceptions (Cainsville, #3) by Kelley Armstrong .jpg|3. Deceptions (Aug 2015—Cainsville series) by Kelley Armstrong|link=http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/deceptions/ Category:Authors